A Little Insecure
by Kirinenko
Summary: Makoto es, por naturaleza, inseguro y se preocupa por la gente que le importa. Sobre todo Haruka. Pero después de que empiezan a salir, la preocupación y la inseguridad aumenta con él y su relación. Le hace pensar que Haruka se molestará y le dejará por Rin, a pesar de conocerle bien. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: ProfessorDumbleBrows

ID: 2612326

Haruka tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba fijamente su cuaderno de notas. En su asiento, podía sentir la mirada del chico sentado en la cama, quemándole la nuca. Era ese día de la semana de nuevo, ¿no?

"¡Makoto!" espetó Haruka mientras se giraba.

El nombrado saltón por la repentina exclamación que rompió el silencio.

"¿Sí, Haru?" preguntó, jugando con el lápiz en sus manos para dirigir su atención.

"Por favor, deja de mirarme durante al menos cinco minutos" dijo, con una pizca de cubierta desesperación en la usual calmada y ligeramente monótona voz.

Desde que Haruka y Makoto empezaron a salir, Makoto había pasado a ser sobreprotector e inseguro. Ni que decir que no era así, incluso antes de su relación, pero pareció intensificarse después. Makoto constantemente se preocupaba de si Haruka estaba bien, y cuando no recibía una respuesta adecuada, asumía que era su culpa. No hay que malinterpretar a Haru, pues amaba intensamente a Makoto. Pero ese defecto estaba volviéndose molesto. Normalmente, la única forma de lograr que el moreno se callase era besarle apasionadamente. Sin embargo, solamente duraba una porción pequeña de tiempo.

"¡Lo siento! No te miraré de nuevo mientras estás trabajando" murmuró Makoto antes de tumbarse en el colchón. Sus piernas colgaban del borde de la cama y miraba hacia el techo. El sonido de algo rompiéndose pareció escucharse, empezando a molestarse de nuevo.

Enfadó a Haruka. Le molestó. Estaba cabreado y era su culpa que "Haru-chan" se sintiese de un humor tan negativo. Pensamientos de culpabilidad rondaban su cabeza y se congeló.

Haruka suspiró profundamente, moviéndose su mano para descansar la parte superior en la espalda de la silla sobre la que estaba sentado. En ese momento, se imaginó que Makoto estaba empezando a sentirse culpable y se regañaba a sí mismo. Era inútil, realmente. Haruka nunca se sentía enfadado o molesto con Makoto. Nunca podría y probablemente nunca sería capaz, y eso era algo sobre lo que estaba feliz.

La única razón de que el chico de ojos como el océano estuviese "enfadado" era por el estrés. Su estrés no tenía nada que ver con Makoto, estaba más directamente dirigido hacia el revoltijo de papeles frente a él. Le había pedido a sus padres un montón de completa documentación con información que necesitaba. Solamente había hecho la mitad y no era la tarea más emocionante. Esa es la razón de que llamase a su mejor amigo/novio a hacerle compañía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no fue una idea muy acertada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Makoto mientras se apoyaba en los codos y examinaba la cansada expresión que el otro llevaba.

"Estoy bien"

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro"

Makoto abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue cortado.

"¡Por última vez, estoy bien!" soltó Haruka de nuevo.

Makoto se quedó callado y mirando hacia abajo. Frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Haruka, quedando frente a él.

Haruka parpadeó un par de veces y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Suspiró.

"Makoto…"

Silencio.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, apartando las piernas de Makoto colgando de la cama.

"Makoto"

"Hmm…"

El zumbido sonaba molesto y eso retorcía el estómago de Haruka. Haruka suspiró una vez más y se metió en la cama, por el lugar de detrás de Makoto. Envolvió su cintura con los brazos desde atrás y le acarició la nuca.

"Makoto…"murmuró "No seas tan duro contigo mismo"

"Pero…Haru está-"

Haruka le dio un golpecito en el pecho a Makoto para silenciarle. Sacó un brazo y cambió de nuevo para crear un espacio y así poder girar ligeramente al otro.

"Está bien. Estoy bien. Lo prometo"

"…"

Haruka se levantó un poco y se inclinó hacia adelante. Presionó sus labios con los de Makoto. Su mano libre acarició la mejilla del moreno y profundizó el beso.

A pesar del sentimiento de decepción, correspondió el beso. Había llegado a ser una reacción automática el hacer eso cuando el conocido par de labios se unían a los propios.

Haruka rompió el beso, moviendo su mano para envolver de nuevo la cintura de Makoto, y apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Se acercó más por sí mismo hacia el nadador y una pequeña y rara sonrisa apareció.

"Por favor, no me preocupes tanto" dijo Haruka, acariciándole.

"No puedo evitarlo" murmuró Makoto y se acercó un poco como una advertencia. Haruka se volvió una vez más para dejarle espacio a Makoto y se giró de cara a él. Ambos con los brazos envolviendo al contrario y con sus piernas juntas y enredadas.

Solamente por un segundo, Haruka pensó sobre los documentos encima de la mesa que necesitaban ser rellenados. El pensamiento rápidamente desapareció, sin embargo, cuando Makoto le besó la frente. Esto era más importante para Haruka. Con solo ser capaz, finalmente, de tumbarse con su amante sin preocupaciones de que otros se entrometiesen…era una bendición.

"Deberías saber que cuando estoy contigo, estoy a gusto. Nunca harás nada malo, así que, por favor, deja de culparte a ti mismo" dijo el de pelo negro, pensando que era lo mejor el decir eso para tranquilizar al moreno.

"Tu…Tienes que ser justo al decir eso" respondió Makoto, a pesar de que sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad "Probablemente estarías mejor con Rin que conm-"

Haruka besó a Makoto de nuevo para silenciarle. El beso fue algo más fuerte que el anterior, pero aún así, no emitía nada más que amor.

"¿Podemos…Podemos solo estar aquí sin decir nada?" susurró después de alejarse.

Makoto no dijo nada pero sus ojos le decían a Haruka que lo entendía. Haruka cerró sus ojos y descansó la cabeza contra el pecho de Makoto, sintiéndose a gusto al escuchar el calmado latido de su corazón.

"Y no vuelvas a decir que estaría mejor con Rin. Te amo, Makoto. Eso nunca cambiará"

"…Yo también te amo, Haruka" respondió el más alto, tirando de su novio a un abrazo más apretado, pero reconfortante.


End file.
